Puppy Love
by ShaeLee99
Summary: In which a young Harry is taken from the Dursleys. SB/RL
1. Visitors

**This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic, so I'm pretty nervous. I've always loved the idea of Sirius and Remus raising a little Harry, so here goes!**

**Warnings: Slash, Child Abuse**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry James Potter was eight years old when the strange men came for him.

He was in his cupboard when the doorbell rang. He gave a little start, blinking his scratchy eyes open. It had been a very long day, and he was quite tired; Aunt Petunia had woken him very early in the morning so that he could begin cleaning the house. That had taken most of the day, and then he'd had to cook dinner for the Dursleys. He'd been sent out to weed the garden while they ate, and then he was escorted back to his cupboard with a piece of buttered toast. It was the only thing he'd eaten all day.

Harry tensed as he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps pass his cupboard. Sometimes, if he wasn't very careful while he was cleaning, or if he wasn't being quiet enough in his cupboard, Uncle Vernon would smack him. He was probably safe right now, though, he thought, relaxing. Uncle Vernon didn't like for his guests to know about Harry.

He heard the front door swing open, and then there was a moment of complete silence. Harry's eyes began to drift shut again; he tugged his blanket higher about his shoulders.

The silence was broken by angry voices. Harry flinched. He probably could have heard what they were saying if he concentrated, but he was so _tired_.

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut, and Uncle Vernon was bellowing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I PHONE THE POLICE!"

Harry jolted upright, fully awake now. His heart was pounding against his ribs. The only time his uncle used that voice was when he was mad at Harry. There was another angry murmur, a stranger's voice, what sounded like a threat. All Harry could hear now was his uncle's harsh breathing.

Suddenly, the locks on his cupboard were being undone, and Uncle Vernon was looming in the doorway. Harry cringed away as his uncle's meaty hand closed around his upper arm, squeezing harshly against old bruises. He was dragged out of his cupboard and thrown against something that was hard and soft all at once. Glancing up, he found himself face-to-face with the scariest-looking man he'd ever seen.

"Well, if you want him that badly, you can have him," Uncle Vernon snarled.

* * *

**That...was not my best writing. Oh well. Review?**


	2. Moony and Padfoot

**Yay, second chapter!**

**Warnings: Slash, Child Abuse**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Remus Lupin had been overjoyed when he and Sirius had managed to locate James's son. Finally, after eight years of searching, they finally had a location.

He didn't quite know what Dumbledore had been thinking when he had placed Harry with his new family. The boy should have gone to them; Sirius was, after all, Harry's godfather. Maybe the Headmaster hadn't wanted him to live with a werewolf. The thought almost caused a wave of depression, but he held it back. Nothing could crush his spirits now.

Harry looked just like James.

Remus had almost cursed the Muggle when he'd yanked Harry out of the little closet; the urge had only intensified when the fat man had shoved the little boy into Sirius's legs. Harry had immediately stumbled back, eyes darting from them to his uncle nervously.

He had Lily's eyes.

Remus waited for Sirius to say something, but his face had gone pale, staring at that closet. His lips were pressed together, his fists were clenched, and he didn't look like he'd be fit to speak any time soon. So Remus cleared his throat.

The little boy's eyes immediately focused on him, wide as saucers. Remus gave a little smile. "Hello, Harry," he murmured, holding out his hand. "My name is Remus Lupin."

A small hand carefully moved to shake his. "Hello, Mr. Lupin," Harry said politely.

Remus grinned a little, at that. "Please, call me Remus," he said, giving Harry's hand a little squeeze. He gestured to Sirius. "And this is my friend, Sirius Black. We're both very pleased to meet you."

While Harry murmured a quiet "Nice to meet you, too," Remus grabbed Sirius's arm. "Harry," he said, still looking at Sirius, "why don't you show me the living room while Sirius and your uncle have a chat?" He smiled down at the little figure.

"Now, wait one minute," the Muggle snarled. "You'll not be going anywhere in my house! I demand that you-"

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "You _demand_, Dursley?" he smirked. "You haven't got a choice." He drew his wand with a flourish. "Unless you plan to _make_ me."

As Vernon spluttered, Remus gently took Harry's shoulder. "The living room, please," he requested.

Harry gave Sirius and his uncle one last glance before nodding and leading Remus away.

* * *

Sirius had never been so enraged in all his life as he glared at Vernon Dursley. He almost couldn't believe the condition they'd found Harry in: skinny, pale, locked in what amounted to a broom closet. He took a deep breath to calm himself as his godson lead Remus into the other room. It wouldn't do to kill the Muggle; that would be starting Harry's new life with them on the wrong foot.

"Into the kitchen, Dursley," he ground out, nodding his head towards the doorway behind him.

Dursley's face turned an unnatural shade of purple. "Now, listen here," he hissed, taking a step closer to Sirius. "I'll not be ordered about in my own home, you filthy-"

Sirius Stunned him. As his limp body fell to floor, Sirius felt a twinge of regret. So much for that talk. Oh, well. He moved to the living room and peered around the doorway. Harry and Remus were sitting side-by-side on the couch. The little boy was listening to Remus talk with a slightly confused expression.

Sirius cleared his throat as he stepped into the room. "Hello, Harry," he said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I'll need to borrow Remus for a moment. That okay with you?"

The little boy gave a hesitant nod, and Remus stood up. "You stay right here, Harry," Remus said. "We'll be back in a moment."

Sirius led Remus back into the hallway, where they studied the fallen Muggle. After a brief silence, Sirius said, "So, Moony, how good are your Memory Charms?"

* * *

**And then Remus hexed him. Just kidding! Reviews?**


	3. Questioning

**Yay for new chapters! I'm hoping that working on this story will give me the inspiration I need to finish a chapter for my other story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was turning out to be a very confusing night.

Mr. Black, the scary man, had called Remus away ten minutes ago, and they still weren't back yet. He couldn't hear Uncle Vernon anymore, and that seemed odd, considering how much his uncle disliked strange people. He was yelling before and he usually kept yelling until whatever was bothering him went away.

_Maybe they left_, Harry thought. Dread began to pool in his stomach. He'd kind of liked Remus; he smiled a lot, and smelled a little like books, and he'd let Harry sit on the couch. He hadn't yelled, either, even when Harry called him Mr. Lupin by accident, instead of Remus like he'd been told.

He wasn't sure about Mr. Black though. He was wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle boots and his hair was far too long. If he'd passed Aunt Petunia at the market, she'd have clutched her handbag to her side and walked faster until he'd passed. He looked like a _hoodlum_, she would say. He'd looked really mad, too, and he'd threatened Uncle Vernon before Remus had taken him in the living room, and his uncle had actually looked _scared_. That had never happened before.

Harry almost jumped when Remus came back. Mr. Black was right on his heels, but he didn't look too upset anymore. He was grinning and bouncing, and he winked when he saw Harry looking. "Stunned him good, I did," he said. "You should have seen him."

Harry frowned. He saw Uncle Vernon every day, and he always looked the same to him.

Remus cast a disapproving (though still slightly amused) glance at the other man before turning back to Harry. He sat down where he'd been before, and Mr. Black sat on his other side, trapping him in. Harry bit his lip nervously.

"Harry," Remus began gently, "is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

He gave a tiny little nod, and Remus smiled at him. It made him want to smile back. "Where's your aunt, Harry?"

"She took Dudley to the cinema for a treat."

Remus nodded slowly. "And why didn't she take you with her?"

Harry frowned at that. "I'm not allowed to go to the cinema," he said.

"Why not?" Mr. Black chimed in. His gray eyes went very soft when he noticed Harry's confusion.

Harry just shrugged. "I'm just not allowed, is all," he mumbled, studying his bare feet.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his back, and peered up into Remus's face anxiously. "And what do you get for treats, Harry?" the taller man asked.

He shook his head a little, not understanding. Freaks didn't _get_ treats.

Remus seemed to understand, because he didn't ask Harry to explain himself. "What do you know about your parents, Harry?" he continued.

"They were drunken bums who went and got themselves killed in a car crash," Harry said flatly, echoing what his aunt had told him.

Mr. Black stood up suddenly, his fists clenched, and Harry cringed. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders comfortingly, even while he glared at his companion. "Padfoot," he said warningly.

Mr. Black shook his head and marched out of the room, and Harry watched him go. "What's a padfoot?" he said, half to himself.

Remus sighed a little. "It's just a nickname for Sirius," he explained. He wss silent for a moment longer, before suddenly blurting out, "Your parents were the greatest people I've ever known, Harry. Lily and James were brave and loyal, and they loved you very much." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And they did not die in a car crash."

* * *

**Short chapter, but it's all I've got. Reviews?**


	4. Leaving

**Hello, all! Another exciting installment! I really am sorry that this has taken so long, but my Internet connection has been nonexistent. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Remus sighed at the confused look on Harry's face. It must be strange, having people you knew nothing about coming in to tell you that your whole life had been a lie. It was a lot to take in, especially for an eight-year-old. _An exhausted_ _eight-year-old_, he added to himself, taking in Harry's drooping eyes and slumped shoulders. It was very late at night...

Conjuring a smile, Remus slowly raised his hand to card his fingers through Harry's hair, noticing the way he flinched and tensed. "Would you like to leave your Aunt and Uncle, Harry?" he gently asked.

The little boy's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Would you like to leave this house, forever, and come live somewhere nicer?" Remus held his breath as Harry straightened, looking stricken.

"Am I going to an orphanage?" he asked, looking terrified by the idea.

Remus shook his head gravely. "No, Harry," he reassured. "If you wanted to leave here, you would come and live with Sirius and I, in our house in London. Would you like that?"

For the first time, Harry began to look suspicious. "Aunt Petunia says that bad things happen to children who go places with strangers," he declared.

Fighting a smile, Remus nodded. "You're quite right, Harry," he agreed. "You shouldn't go anywhere with a stranger, but Sirius and I have known you since you were born. We grew up with your parents, and Sirius is your godfather. You'll be perfectly safe with us, and you'll never have to come back."

Harry hesitated, looking altogether too tired. "If I go, will you explain to me what you meant, about my parents?"

"We would love to, Harry," came Sirius's voice. Remus turned to see his lover leaning against the door frame, his face uncharistically serious. "We would teach you everything." He smirked a little. "After a long rest, of course."

After a long moment of staring at his godfather's face, Harry nodded silently, and Sirius grinned. "Great!" he exclaimed, turning glowing gray eyes to Remus. "Why don't I help you pack, Harry, while Remus, um, _talks _with your uncle?" He shot a significant glance at Remus, who sighed. Memory Charms, indeed.

* * *

**Well, it's short, but it'll do. Next chapter will be in Sirius's POV.**

**Reviews?**


	5. Happy Feet

**What's up?! New chapter for Puppy Love! I have to say, I love all the reviews I've gotten. You people rock. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius was practically bouncing as he followed the little Prongslet to the cupboard. He refused to think of it as Harry's bedroom. He quickly stooped down, surveying the contents. There was a shelf above the tiny bed that held horrifying overlarge clothing, completely unsuited to a boy Harry's size, and in awful condition. Next to these were a couple of small toys, mainly broken figurines, and a tattered stuffed rabbit that was missing an ear.

He refused to let himself get mad. Harry was already frightened enough of him, so he simply stuffed Harry's belongings into his pillowcase, snatched it up, and turned to beam at his godson. Harry blinked back a little uncertainly. "Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Harry gave a little nod, knocking his glasses askew as he reached up to rub his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Black," he mumbled.

"You can call me Sirius, you know," he said, simultaneously straightening and scooping Harry up. The little boy looked hilariously startled, but carefully put his arms around Sirius's neck. He gently pressed the little boy's head to lay on his shoulder. "Try and get some sleep."

For a moment, as they stood there waiting for Remus, Harry remained stiff as a board in Sirius's arms, before relaxing so suddenly that Sirius nearly dropped him. A little face pressed into the side of his neck, soft breaths puffing against the skin there, and Sirius beamed. He wanted, so badly, to dance through the Muggle house in victory, but settled instead for swaying side to side in what he fervently hoped was a soothing manner. It was like Christmas and New Year's and his birthday all rolled into one, and he had trouble keeping his movements slow and steady.

When Remus left the kitchen fifteen minutes later, Sirius had given up on rocking and was pacing the hallway, Harry fast asleep on his shoulder. "Having fun?" Remus inquired, raising a brow at the manic expression on his lover's face.

"I think he likes me," Sirius mumbled giddily, craning his neck at an odd angle so he could glance at Harry's face. Remus stifled a laugh, gently pulling the pillowcase out of his hands. "Did you curse Dursley?" he added, sounding just a tad hopeful. Remus gave him a stern look.

"No, I did not, and you shouldn't have, either," he scolded. Sirius pouted. Sometimes, his werewolf was no fun at all.

* * *

**I can just SEE Sirius leaping through the house, tail just a-waggin' away. It would be fabulous.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Whisk

**New computer, faster updates (maybe?)!**

**Special shoutout to HelloI'mOz, for being amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Remus**

**Warnings: Slash, mentions of child abuse**

* * *

Harry woke in a comfortable bed.

That, in itself, was completely unprecedented. His cot in the cupboard had been, well...a cot, suited more for functionality than comfort. His blanket had been thin, and his pillow flat, unlike the big fluffy pillows (_more than one!_) and heavy quilt that he found himself tucked beneath.

He shot upright, ignoring the small wave of dizziness that came from sitting up too fast, and quickly glanced around. The room he was in was quite large, and bright; nothing like his cupboard. The floors were a dark wood, and the walls were a generic creamish-beige. Sunlight streamed in through large windows, and a heavy wardrobe was placed in one corner. The room looked empty, but it was still much more inviting than his old one. He snatched his glasses from where they'd been resting on a nightstand and shoved them onto his nose.

Harry got out of bed slowly, expecting the floorboards to be shockingly cold against his feet. He was pleasantly surprised to find that they were actually warm to the touch. Padding over to the open doorway, he poked his head into a short hallway. The walls here were a robin's egg blue, and several picture frames hung on the walls, though he didn't pay attention to the actual photos. Down the hall, he could hear the low thrum of adult voices, and smell something that he thought might be bacon.

A curl of anxiety swirled through his belly. Did Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black expect him to cook for them? He'd cooked for the Dursleys, so maybe he was supposed to do that here, too. He slipped down the hall, bare feet hardly making a sound, and stopped outside the door he heard the voices coming from.

"Sirius, you daft git, that is _not_ what pancake batter is-hey!"

"Come on, Moony, I thought werewolves were supposed to be faster than that?"

"Smear me again, and I will-_Sirius Black!_"

Harry carefully pushed the door open.

Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black were standing on opposite sides of a small, round kitchen table. Mr. Lupin had smears of something on his face and in his hair, and Mr. Black was grinning wildly, brandishing a dirty whisk like a sword. Mr. Lupin eyed it warily, edging to the left. Mr. Black remained completely still, tracking the taller man's movements with his eyes. He looked a bit, Harry thought, like a cat playing with a mouse.

Suddenly, Mr. Lupin lunged to the right, and Mr. Black darted after him, swinging his arm to hit Mr. Lupin with the whisk. He gave a startled yelp when Mr. Lupin suddenly turned towards him. He ducked under the whisk, grabbed Mr. Black around the waist, and distracted him with a long kiss to the lips.

Harry carefully closed the door and frowned at his toes. He hadn't even known boys were allowed to kiss.

* * *

**Short, cute fluff. Next chapter the adults are going to be suitably embarrassed. ;)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
